starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas
|hipermotor = *Clase 2.0 *Clase de respaldo 8.0 |sishiperimpulsor = Equipado |potenciasalida = Pico: ~7,73 × 1024 W''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy, ya que el ''Ejecutor es 100 veces más grande, requiere al menos 100 veces más energía para moverse y viceversa. |energia = Reactor de Ionización Solar I-a2b de SFS |escudo = Domos generadores de escudo deflectores ISD-72x de APK (2) (efecto de área local)Star Wars: Complete Locations, p. 170 |sensor = Domos generadores de escudo ISD-72x de APK (2)De una entrevista a Richard Edlund en CINEFEX febrero de 1983 |blanco = Computadoras de objetivos LeGrangeStar Wars Screen Entertainment |navegacion= |avionica= |comp= |contramedidas= |armamento = *Turbolásers pesados XX-9 Taim & Bak (60)The Stele Chronicles **20 proa **20 babor **20 estribor *Cañones de iones NK-7 Borstel (60) **20 proa **15 babor **15 estribor **10 popa *Torretas turboláser pesadas duelas (6) *Torretas de cañones de iones pesados duales (2) *Turboláser pesados cuádruples (2) *Turbolásers triples medianos (3) *Turbolásers medianos (2) Proyectores de rayo tractor Q7 de Phylon (10) **6 proa **2 babor **2 estribor |complementos = *Cazas estelares TIE/LN (48) *Bombarderos TIE/sa (12) *Naves de abordaje TIE (12) Después de la Batalla de Hoth fueron re acondicionadas: *Cazas estelares TIE/LN (36) *Interceptores TIE/IN (24) *Bombarderos TIE/sa (12) *[[Lanzadera T-4a clase Lambda/Leyendas|Lanzaderas clase Lambda]] (8) *[[Transporte de soldados de asalto clase Delta|Transporte de soldados de asalto clase Delta]] (15) *Cañoneras de asalto (5) *Un numero variable de Naves Skipray *[[Lanzadera de asalto clase Gamma|Lanzadera de asalto clase Gamma]] (1+)Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance *Vehículos de reparación y de recuperación *[[Barcaza de AT-AT clase Teta|Barcazas de AT-AT clase Teta]] *[[Nave de aterrizaje clase Centinela/Leyendas|Nave de aterrizaje clase Centinela]] (12) *Caminantes AT-AT (20) *Caminantes AT-ST (30) *Base de guarnición prefabricada (1) |tripulación = *Oficiales (9.235) *Infantería (9.700) *Alistados (27.850) **Artilleros (275) |carga = 36.000 toneladas métricas |abastecimiento = 6 años |otros = Transceptor de la HoloNet |funciones = *DestructorStar Wars: Complete Locations, p. 143Plano de un Destructor Estelar Imperial en Acme Specplate *Carguero *Tranporte militar *Nave de mando[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars:'' Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] |armada= |flota= |propietarios= |comandante= |primer uso=22 ABY |primera vista= |retirado= |batallas= |destruido= |era = *Era del Alzamiento del ImperioStar Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 5 *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva RepúblicaMultiple post-ROTJ books, like the X-wing series. *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi |afiliacion = *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Nueva República *Remanente Imperial *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres *Confederación }} El Destructor Estelar clase ''Imperial I,''Imperial Sourcebook, p. 62 también conocido como el Destructor clase ''Imperial I'Imperial Sourcebook'', p. 60 o el '''Destructor Estelar clase ''Imperator, era una clase icónica de nave de guerra diseñada por Lira Wessex y construida por Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat.''Imperial Sourcebook, p. 61''Destructor Estelar Imperial'' en el Databank Los Destructores Estelares clase Imperial, junto con los soldados de asalto Imperiales, representaban el poder de las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales en toda la galaxia durante el reinado del Imperio Galáctico. La clase Imperator fue utilizada originalmente por la Armada de la República hacia el final de las Guerras Clon, y sirvió junto a la clase Tector en unas pocas fuerzas de ataque durante el conflicto. Fue en ese momento una de las clases de naves de guerra más grandes en la Armada de la República.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Más tarde se convirtió en un pilar de la Armada ImperialCrucero de ataque de la República en el Databank y también fue desplegado en menor grado por los estados sucesores del Imperio. Caracteristicas Costo La clase Imperial I pertenecía a la familia de naves de guerra conocidas como Destructores Estelares, ejemplificada por su diseño de daga/punta de flecha. Una sola nave de la clase Imperial le costó al Imperio más de veinte veces el costo de una fragata de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B, que era el equivalente a la producción económica anual de varios sistemas estelares.Strike Force: ShantipoleThe Far Orbit Project Dimensiones La clase Imperial se produjo en grandes cantidades y fue la principal clase de nave de guerra del Imperio Galáctico. Todas las variantes conocidas tenían 1.600 metros de largo (una milla). En comparación con la mayoría de las fragatas y cruceros de escala reducida conocidos desde los días de la Antigua República, la clase Imperial era una nave de guerra''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 6-7 de gran tamaño, pero en la Armada Imperial, era una de las naves de guerra''Star Wars: Complete Locations, p. 171 de tamaño medio del Imperio, como su antecesor lo había sido en la República. Los cascos de la clase Imperial eran pintados en Destructor Estelar Blanco, una opción puramente económica ya que era la única variedad de pintura que se producía en cantidades suficientes como para cubrir la inmensa cantidad de naves de guerra del Imperio. Requerimentos de tripulación Según las estadísticas disponibles oficialmente, los Destructores Estelares clase Imperial tenían al menos 37.000 oficiales y tripulantes. Contando el complemento de soldado de asalto (una división o legión, 9.700 hombres) sumaría un total de 46.700. Esto incluiría un destacamento de soldados de asalto, pilotos de cazas estelares y pilotos de naves de apoyo.Imperial Sourcebook, p. 62 A diferencia de muchas otras naves Imperiales, las instalaciones recreativas ofrecían entretenimiento para el personal que no estaba en servicio y las "habitaciones de huéspedes" podían acomodar a los invitados VIP del Imperio.Star Wars Technical Journal Sistemas ofensivos y defensivos thumb|200px|left|Corte mostrando de izquierda a derecha: Baterías de armas principales, un reactor de emergencia, [[Reactor/Leyendas|núcleo del reactor de hipermateria principal, bahías de hangar y de aterrizaje, áreas de almacenamiento, y los proyectores de rayo tractor.]] El Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I poseía una batería principal de seis turbolásers pesados y dos cañones de iones pesados, colocados en cuatro soportes dobles que flanqueaban la estructura de la torre de la nave.Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 6-7 Al igual que con muchas otras clases de Destructores Estelares, los diseñadores no aprovecharon su forma de cuña para darles a los cañones pesados la capacidad de enfocarse en objetivos en el arco de disparo hacia adelante que estaban al nivel de la nave.Star Wars; Incredible Cross-Sections, p. 6-7 Esto podría haberse logrado ya sea superelevando las torretas de popa, o simplemente separando las torretas a lo largo de una distancia más larga de la longitud de la nave. En cualquier caso, esta clase de Destructor Estelar podía hacer que todas sus armas pesadas dispararan al bajar su arco.Observations of the model Alrededor de la nave se montaron numerosas armas pequeñas y medianas para evitar ataques contra naves pequeñas que no podían ser atacadas con las baterías principales. Variaban en tamaño; algunas fueron diseñadas como cañones de defensa puntual para destruir los misiles y cazas estelares, mientras que otras atacaban a las naves capitales más pequeñas. Algunas naves, como el Emancipador, fueron reacondicionados con lanzadores de torpedos de protones. Tres torres de triple cañón estaban montadas en la cresta de la nave, justo delante de la terraza menor de la superestructura dorsal. Montados justo más allá de la punta delantera del hangar de ataque (véase complemento de cazas), había dos grandes turbolásers ventrales, los cuales estaban cerca de las esquinas del inmenso hangar. Complemento Los Destructores Estelares clase Imperial generalmente llevaban un ala Imperial estándar de 6 escuadrones TIE, con un total de 72 cazas estelares. El ala estándar incluía cuatro escuadrones de cazas TIE (un escuadrón a menudo era asignado a reconocimiento compuestos por cazas estelares TIE/rc), un escuadrón de interceptores TIE, un escuadrón de bombarderos TIE (las naves de baja prioridad tenían que ir con los cazas estelares-bombarderos TIE/gt). A menudo una o dos alas de vuelo en un escuadrón de cazas eran cazas estelares TIE/fc. A veces uno de los escuadrones de caza se usaba para entrenar. Por el tiempo de la Batalla de Endor, uno de estos escuadrones de combate había sido eliminado gradualmente en favor de un segundo escuadrón de interceptores TIE.The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels 230px|left|thumb|Un [[Destructor Estelar/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I en la atmósfera de un planeta.]] El hangar de ataque estaba ubicado en la parte inferior de la nave y estaba protegido por un conjunto de puertas blindadas. El área de servicio de los cazas TIE, las bahías de reabastecimiento de combustible, y los hangares de lanzamiento de los TIE rodeaban el hangar principal. Los TIE se lanzaban desde estantes de ciclismo y los pilotos abordaron desde pórticos y se lanzaban al espacio cuando se desconectaban de la posición delantera en los estantes. Los cazas que regresaban aterrizaban en hangares separados y luego eran guiados por pequeños rayos de tractores en portaequipadores. Los receptores llevaban al TIE a una estación de desembarque donde el piloto saldría. Una vez movido a través de los túneles de transferencia a un hangar de lanzamiento, el caza estelar podría ser reparado y repostado en una bahía separada. En el hangar, los TIE eran desplazados a través de un estante de lanzamiento y estaban listos para el próximo lanzamiento. El pequeño hangar delantero era para lanzaderas que transportaban oficiales de alto rango. El hangar delantero también se usaba como respaldo del hangar principal. Estas naves transportaban 9.700 soldados, así como sus masivos vehículos de guerra, como los caminantes AT-AT y AT-ST. Las barcazas AT-AT y otras naves de aterrizaje se usaban para enviar a las fuerzas de asalto terrestre a la superficie de un planeta.Star Wars: Force CommanderThe New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Aunque las naves de desembarco más grandes solo podían ser transportadas a bordo de naves Imperiales más grandes,Star Wars: Complete Locations, p. 143 la clase Imperial podía transferir una gran cantidad de caminantes pesados a naves de transporte más pequeñas a través de un sistema de riel desmontable.Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement El Destructor Estelar podría usar sus armas y cazas estelares TIE para apoyar cualquier acción en la superficie. Si un planeta requería una presencia duradera, un Destructor Estelar podría desplegar rápidamente una base de guarnición prefabricada. Como la mayoría de los otros modelos de Destructores Estelares, la clase Imperial era capaz de ingresar a atmósferas y apoyar a las fuerzas terrestres directamente.Star Wars: The Force UnleashedStar Wars: Battlefront IIImperio Oscuro II Sistemas de propulsión thumb|170px|[[Motor de iones/Leyendas|Motor de iones de un Imperial I.]] Había planetas enteros que, a lo largo de su historia, no gustaban tanta energía como una nave clase Imperial en un solo salto hiperespacial. El generador de hiperespacio estaba ubicado a lo largo de la superficie ventral de la nave. Un enorme reactor de ionización solar sobresalía de la línea central en la parte ventral del casco, aniquilando la hipermateria como combustible para alimentar la nave. Los reactores auxiliares flanqueaban el reactor principal y los tres reactores se conectaban a los tres motores principales. Además, los motores de respaldo también estaban conectados a reactores adicionales. Los frenos de liberación catastrófica se localizaban debajo de la protuberancia del reactor ventral, en caso de emergencias donde el núcleo del reactor principal debía ser expulsado de la nave.Visual Guide -- Chapter 3: Imperial Boarding Party Tal como se diseñó, la clase Imperial tenía un hipermotor de Clase 2 con uno de respaldo de Clase 8. Sin embargo, la práctica de APK de subcontratar el diseño para satisfacer las demandas del Imperio llevó a ocasionales peculiaridades de diseño: los Destructores Estelares construidos por la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana eran considerablemente más rápidos, tanto a velocidades subluz como hiperespaciales.The Essential Guide to Warfare, p. 64 Para la propulsión subluz, la clase Imperial utilizaba una serie de tres motores de iones Destructor I producidos por APK específicamente para las naves. Para situaciones de emergencia que requerían un empuje adicional, la clase Imperial podría usar sus cuatro motores de iones Gemon-4. Los motores eran capaces de acelerar la nave con una fuerza de varios miles de g. Torre del puente La torre del puente de mando del Destructor Estelar clase Imperial era enorme, y el puente de mando seguía un diseño similar al de muchas otras clases de naves de guerra de APK, como los diseños de la clase Venator[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] y [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor/Leyendas|clase Ejecutor]]. La matriz de sensores en la parte superior del Mk. 1 tenía vigas de apoyo diagonales. Más tarde, estos serían sustituidos por unas verticales durante un reacondicionamiento menor, lo que hizo que la matriz se pareciera a la de las naves Mk. II.[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] Los dos globos en la parte superior de la torre del puente servían para dos propósitos: ayudar tanto en la comunicación hiperespacial como en la generación del escudo deflector. La proximidad de los generadores del escudo deflector hizo de la torre del puente una de las partes más protegidas del Destructor Estelar.Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza (videojuego) Historia [[Archivo:Imp-StarDestroyer-I(Devastator).jpg|thumb|right|230px|Un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I visto desde abajo.]] Origen en la República La clase Imperator fue diseñada como una nave de guerra masiva, poderosa y de tamaño medio, y apareció en números limitados durante las Guerras Clon, donde sirvió en varios grupos de ataque de la República. A medida que la guerra se acercaba a su fin en el 19 ABY, las líneas de producción de los nuevos destructores clase Imperator y clase Tector se expandieron, mientras que las líneas para los antiguos y ligeros Venator se ralentizaron. La primera nave fue llamada Executrix, mientras que la segunda fue el Exactor, la cual serviría más tarde como la primera nave insignia personal del ejecutor Imperial Darth Vader.Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro También había un Imperator entre los modelos Mk. I, que compartía el mismo nombre de la clase.Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire Después de la Gran Purga Jedi y el establecimiento del Imperio Galáctico en el 19 ABY, el modelo Imperator pasó a llamarse clase Imperial y la producción de la clase se incrementó aún más y se perfeccionó. A pesar del cambio de nombre, algunos documentos Imperiales continuaron usando el nombre original para identificar a la clase. Servicio Imperial [[Archivo:Exactor.jpg|230px|thumb|left|El Exactor orbitando Nueva Plympto en el 19 ABY.]] Los Destructores Estelares clase Imperial tenían una carrera distinguida en la Flota Estelar Imperial, donde simbolizaban el poder militar del Imperio (para bien o para mal). Con el tiempo, estos Destructores Estelares volvieron obsoletas las naves más antiguas, como la clase Venator.Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary Capaces de destruir mundos enteros (siempre que esos mundos no tuvieran escudos planetarios), la clase Imperial se hizo infame como el principal ejecutor del régimen Imperial, e incluso sirvieron como naves de batalla guardianas de la paz. Según los registros oficiales, más de 25.000 fueron eventualmente producidos.Espectro del Pasado, p. 7 La inmensa demanda de Destructores Estelares por parte de la Armada llevó a Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat a subcontratar el diseño a otros constructores, lo que en ocasiones llevó a una serie de peculiaridades de diseño: los Destructores Estelares construidos por la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana fueron considerados como las naves más rápidos de la Armada Imperial, tanto en velocidades subluz como hiperespaciales.The Essential Guide to Warfare, p. 64 Muchos Destructores Estelares fueron destruidos en la guerra fratricida que consumió el Imperio después de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine en Endor en el 4 DBY, mientras que otros desertaron o fueron capturados a lo largo de los años. Dentro de las flotas de nivel sectorial, el Destructor Estelar clase Imperial desempeñó un papel de nave de combate central, siendo la nave insignia de la unidad conocida como el "Escuadrón de Batalla". Un Grupo Sectorial era responsable de patrullar un sector determinado y estaba constituido por 24 Destructores Estelares. También se observó que esta nave operaba de forma más o menos independiente y, a menudo, lejos de las naves e instalaciones de apoyo. A través de muchas operaciones, la clase Imperial funcionó como un destructor, una nave capital lo suficientemente rápida como para perseguir a los corredores de bloqueo y como un protector de flotas. Como escolta, también apoyó a los cruceros estelares y los Acorazados Estelares Imperiales en combate.Rebellion Era Sourcebook Cuando atacó Hoth, Darth Vader comandaba el Acorazado Estelar Ejecutor y trajo una flotilla de naves clase Imperial desde el Escuadrón de la Muerte para atacar el planeta. El cañón de iones pesado de la Rebelión, impulsado por el reactor de un crucero de batalla, abrumó fácilmente los escudos individuales de los Destructor Estelar y rápidamente incapacitó las naves.Star Wars: Complete Locations, p. 142-143 + fold-out [[Archivo:Executor and escorts.jpg|thumb|right|230px|Un Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I renovado escoltando al Ejecutor.]] En la era de la Nueva República, los Destructores Estelares clase Imperial continuaron en el rol de escolta para naves más grandes en campañas como la Operación Mano Sombría en el 10 DBY. El Superdetructor Estelar Alianza lideró un grupo de ataque de naves de clase Imperial y Devastadores de Mundos durante la Primera Batalla de Dac.Imperio Oscuro Esta fue una de las muchas flotas que salieron del Núcleo como parte de la operación, que tenía como objetivo recuperar la mayor parte de los antiguos territorios del Imperio Galáctico. La Operación Mano Sombría vio un uso relativamente intenso de diferentes tipos de Superdestructores Estelares apoyados por Destructores Estelares. Sin embargo, debido a la falta de logística, no todas las facciones del fragmentado Imperio hicieron uso de los Superdestructores Estelares. Por ejemplo, el Gran Almirante Thrawn acumuló una fuerza considerable en el 9 DBY, pero no pudo obtener ninguna nave de guerra más grande. En esos casos, los Destructores Estelares como la clase Imperial actuaron como las principales naves de mando de una armada.Thrawn TrilogyLa Espada Oscura Servicio posterior Esta clase particular de nave vio un uso extensivo en otras flotas, incluyendo las de los estados sucesores de la Nueva República y la Alianza Galáctica. Algunos Destructores Estelares clase Imperial I de la Nueva República, como el Mon Mothma, fueron reacondicionados con proyectores de pozo gravitatorio.La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella Servicio privado [[Archivo:Errant Venture.jpg|left|thumb|250px|El Ventura Errante.]] Un Destructor Estelar fue operado por un individuo privado, el Ventura Errante, antiguamente el Virulencia, el cual había sido capitaneado por el contrabandista Booster Terrik. La nave de guerra fue reclamada por Booster a raíz de la decisiva Batalla de Thyferra que concluyó la Guerra del Bacta,X-wing: The Bacta War pero estuvo en malas condiciones durante muchos años debido al gran costo de mantener una nave tan grande. Además, fue despojada de la gran mayoría de su armamento: solo diez turbolásers fueron permitidos, e incluso esos no siempre estaban funcionando.I, Jedi Años más tarde, la nave recibió una reparación integral a cambio de que Booster permitiera su uso en una redada de operaciones especiales de la Nueva República en una base Imperial. La parte más notable de esta reparación fue un trabajo de pintura de color rojo intenso en lugar del clásico blanco Imperial.The Hand of Thrawn Duology Mientras que al Capitán Terrik no se le permitió conservar todas sus armas después de la operación, fueron reintegradas cuando ocurrió la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Durante la invasión de los yuuzhan vong, sirvió como un santuario Jedi temporal y también como nave insignia del escuadrón.La Nueva Orden Jedi Variantes Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II Varios diseños de variantes y reajustes fueron hechos usando a la clase Imperial como base. El más famoso y ampliamente construido, fue el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II]], la segunda versión de esta clase. Incluía un blindaje y armamento mejorado, una torre sensor diferente y otras diferencias cosméticas. Variante de la clase Imperial [[Archivo:Victory basis.jpg|thumb|230px|right|Diseño de la variante clase Imperial.]] De manera similar a como algunas naves de la clase Victoria tomaron prestados elementos de diseño de la clase Imperial,Death Star II Limited al menos una variante Imperial tomó elementos de la clase Victoria. Tenía una torre de mando alargada y estructuras laterales a los lados de la superestructura.The Star Wars Sourcebook Destructor Estelar clase Interdictor Otra variante era el [[Destructor Estelar clase Interdictor/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Interdictor]], naves clase Imperial fuertemente modificadas que fueron equipadas con generadores de pozo de gravedad y se utilizaron para detener los viajes hiperespaciales de las naves enemigas.Starships of the Galaxy Entre bastidores Ha habido cierto desacuerdo sobre el nombre de la clase. Un antiguo material por Geoffrey Mandel, ahora considerado no oficial, mostró al modelo de Destructor Estelar más pequeño de lo que más tarde parecía. El nombre de la clase Imperator fue usado para estos dibujos, y las naves tenían que ser producidas en los astilleros de Gyndine. Muchos de los diseños eran incrementados en gran medida poco antes de que la producción comenzara. Algunas críticas sugieren que nombrar una de las clases de naves del Imperio como Imperial es una redundancia en el nombre. Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections eventualmente acabó el debate, al clarificar el asunto—mientras que la nave era originalmente llamada Imperator, fue renombrada en algún punto después de la Gran Purga Jedi. Otras fuentes harían referencia al Imperator, incluyendo la novela Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro y la sección de UE en el del Destructor Estelar clase Venator en el Databank. La palabra "Imperator" está en Latín y fue usada como título para "Un comandante de ejército en la República Romana." Más tarde, durante el Imperio Romano, se volvió un titulo llevado por los Emperadores y significó "El poder supremo del emperador Romano." left|thumb|230px|Dibujo del Destructor Estelar. Basado en un anuncio televisivo de La Venganza de los Sith, estaba previsto que un Destructor Estelar clase Imperator aparecería en las escenas finales de la película, pero fue aparentemente cancelado y reemplazado con una clase Venator en post-producción. Los Destructores Estelares clase Imperial han aparecido mucho en varios juegos de computadora de Star Wars. Sin embargo, han sido "debilitados" para darle al jugador algo de esperanza para derrotarlo con un caza estelar. Algunas de estas mecánicas de juego han incluido dispararle a globos del sensor y bulbos del reactor con el caza estelar para destruir toda la nave. Los Destructores Estelares clase Imperial algunas veces han sido denominados como cruceros. El libro Starships of the Galaxy (Saga Edition) se refirió a los Destructores Estelares más comunes con una clasificación de "cruceros estelares", con letras minúsculas. También cabe destacar que a diferencia del término "Destructor Estelar", "crucero estelar" significa "un crucero naval que navega en el espacio".''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) Desde que la clase Imperial también ha sido llamada "destructor estelar", la clase puede ser vista como un destructor naval o un crucero, dadas las similaridades de sus funciones. Las naves clase Imperial también han sido descritas como naves de guerra (más específicamente, "naves de batalla pacificadoras"). Ésto es probablemente debido a que un Imperial constituía un línea en sí mismo. RotS:ICS También menciona naves de guerra siendo "degradadas", donde se muestra al menos dos sistemas de clasificación separados, uno donde los Destructores Estelares son destructores y otro donde son naves de batalla. Numerosas fuentes del Universo Expandido afirman que el Imperial I está armado con 60 turboláseres idénticos y 60 cañones de iones idénticos. Sin embargo, un análisis de los Destructores Estelares usados en las películas muestra que ésto es una descripción deficiente. El libro de hechos Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections siguió al modelo de las películas de cerca, describiendo tres turboláseres pesados, y un cañón de iones a cada lado de la torre de comando, un cañón láser cuádruple en cada trinchera, tres cañones enfrente de la terraza, y numerosos cañones más pequeños alineados en cada trinchera, al igual que varios proyectores de rayo tractor localizados dentro de la nave. El Diario Técnico de Star Wars ofrece un número ligeramente diferente para el requisito de la tripulación: 4.520 oficiales y 32.565 hombres alistados que forman una tripulación total de 37.085. Apariciones *''Dark Times 4: The Path to Nowhere, Part 4'' *''Dark Times 5: The Path to Nowhere, Part 5'' *''Dark Times—Out of the Wilderness 5'' *''Dark Times—Fire Carrier 1'' *''Dark Times—A Spark Remains 1'' *''Darth Vader and the Lost Command 1'' *''Darth Vader and the Lost Command 2'' *''Darth Vader and the Lost Command 4'' *''Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 4'' * * * *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' videojuego *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Death Troopers'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Empire 5: Princess... Warrior, Part 1'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Empire 25: Idiot's Array, Part 2'' *''Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' * *''Classic Star Wars 2'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''Side Trip'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' * *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing'' series *''A Glimmer of Hope'' * *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Crisis of Faith'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''I, Jedi'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''La Espada Oscura'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi'' * }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Trooper'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles'' * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *Acme Specplate Imperial Star Destroyer blueprint *''The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' }} Notas y referencias }} Véase también *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial II]] *Destructor Estelar Enlaces externos *Dr. Curtis Saxton's Star Wars Technical Commentaries *Michael Wong's extensive Star Wars analysis and forums *ISD on Star Wars technology wiki Categoría:Clases de Destructores Estelares Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Confederación Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Destructores Estelares clase Imperial I Categoría:Productos de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat